


Soul of a Nation

by LostWriterCasey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), POV Multiple, POV NonCanon Side Characters, characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWriterCasey/pseuds/LostWriterCasey
Summary: A take on what the point of view for the citizens of Manberg could have during the main events.





	Soul of a Nation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my Twitter feed having a lot of ideas on the Twitter users being extras in the Dream SMP. This follows multiple unnamed citizens for three main events.
> 
> This is my first work on here and for the Dream SMP.

“Well…”, that single word hung heavily in the air as the crowd stared up at the new president of L’Manberg, “That was pretty easy.”

That sentence alone felt like a taunt to the citizens of L’Manberg, those who voted against the horned man. His entire presence on the stage loomed over the crowd as their ex-president and his right hand man pushed through the crowd, being quietly jeered by SWAG or Schlatt supporters. She could see King Eret following the duo as he towered over a good portion of the crowd. Wilbur and Tommy sat at the back of the crowd and she tuned back into Schlatt’s speech.

“...I looked at every citizen of L’Mangerg in the eyes abd I said: ‘You listen to me… this place will be a lot different tomorrow.’ Lets start making it happen.”, dread hit her heart full force, foreboding laying over the crowd like a blanket but few felt it, “My first decree, as the president of L’Manberg- the EMPEROR-”, small cries of protest echoed in the air, “of this great country-! Is to REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot,” she whipped around to face her once leader along with some from the crowd, “and Tommyinnit!”

Cries of protest filled the air, Niki’s resounding the loudest, as Schlatt yelled at the crowd to get the out of here. Get them out of the country.

She was shoved out of the way as some started to chase after the fleeing duo. She sat on the ground, frozen with shock and barely registering the president’s next words.

“Oh, it was so easy! Until further notice, Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are merely a memory of L’Manberg. A relic- a relic of the past. A reminder, of the darkest era this country has ever seen, and I guarantee you all; dear citizens… tonight that changes. We are entering into a new period of L’Manberg- a period of prosperity! Of strength! Of unity.”

Something deep down told her that he was all wrong.

A small group of the citizens of Manberg sat around a small fire on the docks, watching the clear night sky as the wind cut to their bones. A child was curled up to his mother’s side in a desperate hope to stay warm. Taxed to the point of losing their houses, some of the homeless from Manberg took residence on the still uncompleted docks with only the sound of the ocean to fill the air.

A member of the president’s council would occasionally bring the homeless he knew of supplies although none of those he helped knew who it was. That was the only comfort Manberg brought them now.

One of the men looked up at the sound of someone walking across the docks. It was a man with an instrument slung across his back and a hood over his head. The group knew him and knew him well. The man was a moderately known musician, but those harmed by Schlatt’s rule knew him well as he would commonly come and perform for them.

The man flashed the group a smile and settled down on a nearby barrel and started tuning the guitar. A woman, who was a known supporter of Wilbur’s campaign, walked up to him and muttered something in the musician's ear. He blinked and nodded to her.

Once the musician started strumming his guitar, the atmosphere around the group seemed to lighten. Gradually over time, the people started talking and joking. The children wore themselves out and were moved to the inside of a nearby building along with a few others who grew tired.

When the group had dwindled down to fewer than five and they grew almost drunk with tiredness, the woman began to sing at a note hit by the musician.

“The mad king’s gone and lost his head”

The other four whipped their heads around to look at her but the musician joined her in singing.

“The mad king’s gone and lost his head

With a sword in hand he’ll reclaim his land

And raise the flag in his own name”

The others didn’t need context to understand they meant Wilbur, that this was treasonous talk, but they didn’t stop them. No one could hear them anyways.

“The mad king’s gone and lost his head

The mad king’s gone and lost his head

With no one by his side he will swallow his pride

And raise the flag in his own name”

They gradually joined in singing until all of them sung quietly but wholeheartedly.

“The mad king’s gone and lost his head

The mad king’s gone and lost his head

With a sword in hand he’ll reclaim his land

And raze the flag in his own name”

Silence fell over the group at the end of the chorus as the musician’s guitar hit it’s last notes.

The next morning, word of the powerful warrior Technoblade joining Wilbur hit the residents of Manberg. The docks lay empty.

The Manberg Festival. A tragic day that would never have been able to prepare them for the battle that was fought only a week after. The turning point for many.

His mother had been running a flower stand while his brother helped run the dunking booth. He himself was just helping keep the paths clean of the firework arrow residue and the strips of paper that had been flung about. The sun had set not too long ago and now many of the specially invited guests were fighting in the fighting ring. He watched in awe as Technoblade arched in the air with the power of a riptide trident, the first one he had ever seen.

He wandered over to where his brother was stationed and helped him shut down the redstone components. The president’s voice echoed over the loud chattering of Manberg’s citizens, summoning guests to the rows of chairs for speeches. The workers of the festival hurriedly started setting up the night events and he only froze when he heard someone yell.

Curious, he snuck over to the seating area and was shocked to see Tubbo contained in a concrete box in Schlatt’s seat. He looked absolutely terrified and almost guilty, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Tubbo I…”, Schlatt sighed heavily sounding more annoyed than anything, “and I really mean it-it really sucks for me to say this right here in front of everybody, I mean its kinda awkward, but-”, Tubbo seemed to start rambling something, but he was too far away to hear. Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose as though he were gaining a headache.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, I know what you’ve been up to.”

He started zoning out the sound, feeling like this was going terribly. This reminded him of the stories of Eret. Was Tubbo a traitor?

“Do you know what happens to traitors Tubbo?” The question snapped him back into reality. Tubbo’s response was so much quieter than anything else he had said but it sliced through the tense silence.

“No…”

Schlatt took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd. “Nothing good. Oh hey, Technoblade, you want to come up here for a second?”

His mouth was dry as he watched the warrior move from his seat. He started to back away and dashed for the flower stand where his mother and brother were. By the time he reached the colorful stand, the sound of fireworks and screaming filled the air. His mother pulled him to be hidden under the colorful cover.

Tubbo’s execution had been the tipping point for many.

People who had tried to hold the last strands of a bond to L’Manberg left Manberg, seeing the place as only evil. Some stayed because their loved ones had been injured in Technoblade’s explosive attack on the crowd. Others stayed because they trusted Schlatt for one reason or another. But everyone knew a final war was on the horizon.

None of them knew the why, just that feeling of impending doom filled the air of that November 16th.

The sound of fireworks woke his family up.

He rushed out of his room, and woke up his daughters, telling them to collect their precious belongings quickly.

Fireworks never meant anything good in Manberg.

He pulled them through the front door and was shocked to see a woman in ragged clothing watching the tower where fireworks exploded. An easy smile was gracing her lips as she softly sang an old anthem not many had heard in a long time.

Mildly disturbed, he ushered his daughters towards the Prime Path, hoping that the members of the Greater Dream SMP would allow them to seek refuge. He saw many other people with the same idea.

As he reached the part of the path that went through the hill, he saw some people going into the random hole someone had dug up randomly. He pointed in a direction.

“Do you know where the spawner is?”, his older nodded, “Hide in there, don’t come out until you hear me, okay?”, she nodded while his younger started crying, not wanting him to go. They slowly picked up pace, heading towards the spawner while he rushed back towards Manberg. He tried to help as many people as he could as they fell into creeper holes in the rush to get away.

He never noticed the fighting stop.

None of them knew Schlatt died.

But he did hear cheering, happy pure cheering come from the stage.

As he approached to investigate (along with many other curious citizens as they exited their hiding spots to see), fireworks exploded and the distinct yelling of the Blade rang in his ears followed by an odd sizzling sound.

The ground tore upwards underneath him.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Referenced: Mad King Wilbur by Ari  
> https://youtu.be/E75d31mwGkI
> 
> I got quotes from transcripts on the fan wiki.
> 
> If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me. Tell me your thoughts on how I did.
> 
> I heard there was a special place...


End file.
